Well Played
by hermionesmydawg
Summary: Drabbles from my tumblr that have more, ahem, adult content. You heard Deeks; no one under 17 admitted.
1. Staying Ahead

"That had better be your gun," Kensi said through gritted teeth, elbowing her partner in his stomach.

Deeks grunted at the impact but continued thrusting playfully against her ass. "Oh yeah, it's my magnum," he said, emphasizing magnum with a pop of his lips.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Kensi rolled her eyes. "I have told you, I'm not calling your dick 'magnum.' And stop it, we're working."

"I'll tell you what's working, those jeans are working. With those boots and the boobs and that ass, damn."

"Ahem," Callen interrupted over their ear coms. "You do realize we can hear you."

"And it's getting old," Sam added.

"Not even sorry," Deeks responded. "You see our suspect anywhere?"

"Nothing on our end. Eric, you got a visual?"

Eric's voice came over their coms. "Sorry guys, I'm not seeing anything."

"Hold on, I got something," Callen said, pulling a cell phone out of a trash can as Kensi and Deeks walked up to him. "Dead end, again."

"Eric, keep an eye out for this guy? We're headed back your way." Sam pointed a finger at Deeks. "You, keep your hands to yourself, magnum."

Deeks laughed. "No promises!" He turned his com off and threw his arm over his partner's shoulder, pulling her close to him as they walked to her SUV.

Kensi turned her earpiece off, pulled her keys out of her pocket, and handed them to him. "You can drive."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm good."

"Alright." Deeks turned the car on, changing the playlist on Kensi's iPod from 'Bust a Move' to 'Big D's Mix'. Aerosmith's Love On An Elevator came on and he started driving back towards the mission. "Sorry about giving you a hard time today."

She chuckled. "That's it? No other comments about how you'd like to really give me a hard time?"

"I was thinking it," he responded, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "No really, that was terribly unprofessional. It won't happen again. Until tomorrow anyway." The _din_g_dingding _of the seatbelt warning caught him off guard. "Hey, you need to put your seatbelt on."

"Not really." Kensi leaned her body over the center console, nibbling his earlobe as she ran her hand in between his legs.

"Wha?" Deeks tried to pull his ear away from her mouth, but she grabbed his hair and tugged on his ear with her teeth. "Okay, now this just isn't fair…"

"Just shut up and drive," Kensi whispered, unbuckling his belt and unfastening his jeans.

"Um yeah, no, I will definitely-," he gasped as she tugged his jeans open and grasped him firmly. "Uh, drive. It's getting kinda hard though. No pun intended."

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, licking his neck and stroking him harder.

"No no," Deeks panted with a smile, gripping the steering wheel. "That's very, very, good."

"Is this what you wanted?" Kensi whispered in his ear.

"What I want is a red light," he said through gritted teeth. Shesmiled devilishly and lowered her head to his lap, stretching her body across the cupholders. "Oh, my God. Are you serious?"

Starting at the base of his shaft, Kensi teased her way up to with her tongue, swirling at the tip. "I could still stop."

"Please don't." She slowly lowered her mouth onto him and he grasped her ponytail with his free hand. "Shit Kensi." He saw a red light approaching and exhaled. "Oh thank you baby Jesus," he said, applying the brakes too firmly. The SUV jerked forward, causing Kensi's head to hit the steering wheel.

"Ow."

"Really, very, hmmm…sorry." Deeks closed eyes briefly, still clutching her hair. "I uh, as an officer of the law, I feel the need to tell you, um, that this is highly illegal. Penal code, ah shit, I don't care."

Kensi picked up her pace, his sudden silence and rapid breathing giving away that he was close. Finally bringing the car to a halt, Deeks threw the gearshift into park and closed his eyes. His fingers wrapped themselves in her hair, tugging with every movement she made until he gasped and yanked hard on her ponytail.

After a moment of silence, the sound of a car horn startled them both. Kensi popped her head up, making a terrible face, and noticed an older woman staring open-mouthed at them. Deeks waved to the woman awkwardly, cringing as he adjusted his pants and put the SUV into drive again. "Wow," he said, still breathing heavily. "Really? Wow. That was awesome. Dangerous, illegal, and stupid, but _awe-some_. Kens? You alright?"

Kensi wasn't speaking and still had a horrible look on her face when he glanced over at her. "Oh damn. Sorry," he said, laughing as she glared at him. "Come on, just this one time." She rolled her eyes and swallowed, sticking her tongue out and shaking her head afterward. "What? You started it."

"I didn't start it, you started it," she argued.

"Oh no, I clearly remember you rubbing your boobs all over me when we got in the car earlier. '_Oh excuse me Deeks, I need to reach this piece of trash that's been in my car for six months but desperately needs to be thrown away right this instant_.'"

She blew the air out of her mouth. "You morning wooded me this morning."

"I morning wood you every morning!"

Licking her lips, Kensi relented. "Fine, I started it. But at least I finished it, too."

Deeks did a double-take. "Um, what? That's it?"

"We're pulling in to work right now, Deeks." His face fell, and Kensi grinned mischeviously at him. "It's okay. I know you'll get me back."

Returning her grin, Deeks parked her Cadillac. "With pleasure, Princess."

"I hate it when you call me princess," Kensi said as she closed her car door.

"Why do you think I do it?" Deeks slapped her on the ass and she tripped him, sending his falling into the Mission door. "Ow."

Upon entering the bullpen, Sam and Callen stared at them curiously. Callen spoke first. "Did you guys ride with the windows down or something?"

Kensi's eyes grew wide and she laughed nervously. "Why would you ask that?"

"He's trying to say your hair is a hot mess," Sam answered. "Deeks' hair is always a hot mess, but not yours."

"Yeah, it was a beautiful day," she said, adjusting her ponytail. "We should head up to Ops." Glancing pointedly at her partner, she bolted for the stairs.

Deeks shifted his eyes between Sam and Callen, unable to contain his grin. "What?"

"Uh huh," Sam said, cocking his head.

"What, you guys. We're just trying to stay a'head'," Deeks made quotations marks with his fingers and winked, "of the bad guys." He smiled and sprinted up the stairs.

"Nooooooooo." Sam frowned as his partner laughed.

"What's wrong, big guy? Jealous?"

Sam puffed his chest out. "Oh I get mine, G. You worry about yourself."

"I have nothing to worry about," Callen responded, following the junior partners up to the Ops center.

"I get mine," Sam muttered, hanging head as he trotted up the stairs.

"Whatever you say, Sam."


	2. Say My Name

**I don't own anything from this show or the movie I reference. :)**

* * *

Nell pulled her tablet close to her chest, trying to squeeze her body in between the center table in Ops and Deeks so she could sit down at her computer. Deeks jumped away from her dramatically, motioning her through with a grand gesture. Nell narrowed her eyes at him briefly, but carried on with her work. "So, Eric will do background checks on these guys and I'll backstop your new aliases, and you guys will be good to go."

"I'll go get the gear," Sam said, walking out of Ops.

Callen pointed to Eric and Nell. "Thanks guys."

Spinning on his heels, Deeks quickly followed Callen out and nearly ran into him when he exited the sliding doors. Pulling him aside, Callen eyed the detective curiously. "What's gotten in to you?"

Deeks smiled, a little too nonchalantly. "Me, nothing, I'm totally cool, why, is there something I should get into, I mean is there something that should have gotten into me, wow no, that's not...I'm fine." He crossed his arms. "Why do you ask?"

"You know Deeks, it is amazing how one of the best undercover operatives I've ever worked with can turn into a complete idiot when he's trying to hide his own secrets."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Deeks replied defensively.

"Uh huh," Callen smirked. "Don't make me start listing examples, most of which involving your partner-"

"Fine," Deeks hissed. "It's nothing really. I just had a weird dream."

"That's it?" Callen raised an eyebrow. "How could a dream have you so spooked? Did Hetty pop up in it?"

"Good God, no," Deeks replied, shuddering. "It was about...Nell."

Callen placed his hands on his hips. "Really."

"Yes."

"Little Nell has you freaked out."

"Dude," Deeks whispered. "There was some freaky shit going on in that dream."

Callen tried to stifle a laugh, allowing a small snort to escape. "Such as?"

"Hell no," Deeks said, shaking his head.

"Tell me, or I'll tell Hetty what really happened to her favorite tea cup."

"Seriously?" Deeks grimaced. "Fine. Have you ever seen the movie _American Pie_?"

"Yeah, probably once or twice." Callen pursed his lips. "Wait, the redhead?"

Deeks nodded, his face filled with shame. "Oh yeah. She literally said 'say my name, bitch.' And Nell is scary, what was I supposed to do? I woke myself up screaming 'Nell, Nell!' Ugh." He shook his head. "I can't even look at her right now, and I will never be able to say her name to her face again. Ever."

"So was there spanking?"

"I'd really rather not answer that question."

Unable to contain himself, Callen let out an exaggerated laugh, supporting his body on the balcony railing. "Oh man. Oh this is good."

"Yeah, laugh it up, asshole. I'm the one who's about to have your back today."

"No no, we're good." Callen straightened his body, composing himself. "If it makes you feel any better, I've had dreams about Kensi."

Deeks glared at him. "This isn't making me feel any better. In fact, I don't think I've ever felt more uncomfortable...in my _entire_ life."

"She was really bossy," Callen continued, much to Deeks' displeasure. "Do this, move that way, oh just let me do it. You know, typical Kensi."

"This conversation has to end right now."

"I'm just trying to make you feel-"

Deeks held his hand up, grimacing. "Please, just. No." Relenting, with a smirk still on his face, Callen started walking towards the armory. Deeks followed behind, muttering to himself. "Scary. And his dream is surprisingly accurate."

"Hey Deeks," Callen called, trotting down the stairs. "Yours is, too."

"Wait, what?!" Stunned, Deeks stopped at the top of the stairs and stared at his team leader, dumbfounded, but Callen kept walking away. "Noooooooo."


	3. Good

Kensi had been by Deeks' side every night since he'd brought her home from the desert. He never even asked her if she wanted him to stay at her place, and she never objected to his presence in her home. The first couple of nights they shared a bed were completely innocent. After getting reacquainted and to the point where they felt comfortable with each other again, the invisible barriers separating them started to break down.

"Your hand is on my boob," Kensi muttered with one eye open.

"Is that a problem?" He asked sincerely.

Kensi shut her eye again, thinking. "No."

"Cool."

It was nice sleeping together, even if he assumed the next night when they crawled in bed that he had an automatic resting place for his hands. Kensi rolled her eyes but didn't object. Deeks awoke to a surprise the next morning.

"Um. Kens. Your hand is on my dick."

"Your hands are on my boobs."

"Fair enough. Snooze me?"

He went to work; she stayed home recovering even though all she wanted to do was go back to work herself. There was nothing for her to do at home but think; she sure as hell wasn't going to clean, and when she tried to go for a run she felt like her ribs had razorblades attached to them. So she just watched TV. There was nothing on but reruns of cop dramas. "This sucks."

She greeted him at the door when got off of work. "I'm better, no I take that back, I'm great. I can go back to work tomorrow."

Deeks cocked his head and gently touched her cheek. "You look like shit. Try again in a few days."

After they went to bed the next night his hands migrated further south. "Deeks."

"Are you asking me to stop?"

"No," she whimpered, reaching back to return the favor.

When his alarm went off the next morning, she jumped out of bed and turned on the shower. Climbing back into bed, she snuggled up to Deeks. He smiled at the return of her warmth next to him. "You're still not going to work, Kens."

"Fuck you, Deeks."

"Really?" He sat up, stretching his arms in the air.

Kensi glared at him. "No." She pulled the covers up to her chin. "Why can't I go to work today? Still look like shit?"

When Deeks got out of bed, Kensi checked him out in just his boxers even though she's mad at him. He noticed and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Not my rules. But if it means anything, I still don't think you're as good as you say you are."

"I'm good," she grumbled as he slipped his boxers off and stepped into the shower. Throwing the covers angrily off of her body, she winced at the razorblades in her ribs again. "Shit."

She spent the day watching cop dramas again, wishing she could be the one shooting bad guys and lusting after her partner. Even though the stupid shows weren't realistic at all, Kensi couldn't help but enjoy them. She was even starting to root for the partnership that was destined to fail but blossomed into a beautiful friendship. Until a major plot twist split them up, of course. "This sucks," she said again.

That night in bed Kensi initiated the contact, slipping her hands into his boxers. "What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm good?"

Covering her hand with his own to stop her, Deeks looked at her seriously. "Kiss me."

"What?"

He traced the outline of a faded bruise that was mostly hidden by her hairline. "You had the fucking shit beat out of you. If you're really good, then kiss me. Hard. Kiss me like it's been months since we've seen each other. Kiss me like we've been getting each other off every night but it's just not enough."

Kensi swallowed deeply and crawled on top of him, pulling his face up by his hair. Even though his teeth hurt her lips and his scruff hurt her skin, it was a good kind of pain, the kind of pain that let her know that she was alive.

They woke up and drove separately to work the next morning, acting as if the last week had never even happened. And when she told everybody that she was good, that she was really good, she actually meant it.


	4. Dirty Talk

Prompt: They're trying to sexy talk, but sounding really awkward and then both parties burst out laughing.

* * *

_"So you see, what this agent did incorrectly was hesitate, exposing his weakness..."_

Kensi's head bobbed, falling off of the hand it was propped up on. She overcorrected, slinging her head up so hard that it caught the attention of the agent sitting next to her; he shook his head disapprovingly and she made a face at him.

The lecture part of the mandatory agent training courses were not always as exciting as the hand to hand segments, especially when she'd been having trouble sleeping in her empty hotel room without her human body pillow. Pulling her phone out, she saw she had a text message from Deeks. "Speaking of human body pillows," she mumbled as she unlocked her phone.

"i miss you," the message read.

She typed back "i miss you too, was just thinking about you".

Kensi tried to listen to the lecturer again, but while it was clear that he was an excellent field agent, his oratory skills were severely lacking. Her phone vibrated again. "I've been thinking about you too". She smiled and was about to respond when another message popped up. "thinking about your perfect tits".

Mouth agape, Kensi felt a blush creeping in her face. "what", she typed back.

Deeks wrote back again quickly. "thinking bout how good your pussy tastes."

Kensi dropped her phone in her lap, looking around anxiously like somebody around her could actually read the messages showing up on her screen. She knew her face was flushed but there was nothing she could do to hide it. Trying to ignore her dirty messages, she focused on the speaker again. Her phone vibrated in her lap and she nearly jumped out of her chair. Bracing herself for the next message, she lowered her her eyes. "how good it feels when my dick is inside of you".

"Fuck," she muttered under her breath. Her table neighbor gave her another disapproving look. She cringed, not knowing what to type back to him. She sucked at dirty talk. "WOW," she typed.

"that's it?"

"i mean, i can't wait till i come back home," she answered.

"i can't wait to make you come...back home".

Kensi snorted loudly. Luckily for her, the lecturer was wrapping up for the day so she could be excused; it was a relief that soon she could be horny and embarrassed in solitude instead of in public. She knew she had to respond with something, so she typed quickly while standing up from her table. "i can't wait to get back so i can jump your bone".

"..."

"boneS", she corrected, cursing herself as she started walking back to her room in the hotel and conference center.

Her phone vibrated. "you suck at this", Deeks said.

Pausing outside the door to her room, she wrote back. "i know, i'm sorry. i'll make it up to you when i get home". She unlocked the door with her key card and pushed it, meeting resistance with the the privacy look. "What the hell?" She checked the room number again and pounded on the door.

Kensi set herself in a defensive stance when she heard the door unlatch, ready for a possible attack. But behind the door she found Deeks standing with his elbow propped against the wall. He looked rough, with messy hair and rumpled clothing, but was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

Relaxing, Kensi grinned at him and crossed her arms. "How did you get here?"

"LAX to Dulles," Deeks responded, returning her grin.

"That's not-" Kensi sighed, falling into his arms. "You couldn't wait two more days?"

She felt him shake his head as he pushed the door closed. "Can't sleep with you gone."

"Me neither." Kensi nuzzled her head in his chest. "Wanna take a nap?"

"Sure." Running his hands down her back, he stopped when they reached her ass. He squeezed gently and whispered in her ear as he tried to stifle his laughter. "Right after you jump my bone."


	5. Wonder Woman

"I'm just saying," Deeks gasped as he tore his lips away from Kensi's. "I don't think we're on the same page here."

Biting her bottom lip, Kensi unbuttoned the top button of her pink plaid shirt. He cleared his throat, and she continued unbuttoning her shirt until it hung open loosely. Deeks groaned when she trailed her fingers from her navel up to her bra, pulling her shirt off and dropping it to the floor. "I figured you'd want me to take care of the buttons myself this time."

"Yeah. No. Yeah," Deeks stammered, unable to tear his eyes away from her. "The buttons, they're uh, backwards. It always throws me off." Blinking quickly, he moved his gaze up to her eyes. "This isn't what I meant."

"Well, you weren't exactly clear…" Kensi tugged at the bottom of his tee shirt and ran her fingers under the hem, fingering the soft hairs above his belt buckle. "And up until today, I thought you were the one that was ready for this."

"Yeah…"

"So what changed?"

Deeks swallowed deeply. "Things uh," he placed his hands on her waist gently, rubbing his thumbs along her curves. "They became fuzzier. And clearer. At the same time. I think maybe this time I just need to figure it out."

"Anything I can do to help you with that?" Kensi shrugged, causing one of her bra straps to fall off of her shoulder. She smiled as she watched his eyes move back down to her bra and slipped her fingers just under the band of his boxer shorts.

Licking his lips, Deeks looped his finger underneath her strap and paused as if he was trying to decide if wanted to pull it back up or push it further down. "This isn't Wonder Woman," he said, voice suddenly gruff.

Kensi pressed her body flush against his, forcing her hand into his boxers. He twitched when she wrapped her fingers around him, smiling appreciatively. "You sure feel like Superman."

Deeks clenched his teeth briefly, shaking his head as he grinned and tugged at Kensi's bra. He snaked his hand around to unclasp it, ducking his head to kiss the new skin that was just revealed to him. "Figure this out later?"

Moaning softly, Kensi leaned back to give him easier access. "That's what you always say. But God yes, we'll figure it out later."


	6. Hand to Hand

Prompt: in honor of the Densi bday can you write an AU version of how they could have hooked up in that episode and then discovering the other identity?

So, I didn't follow the prompt exactly, but close enough. I also don't consider this AU, as I would like to think this could have happened. :)

* * *

Kensi wasn't sure exactly how she ended up in her current position, with her suspect's teeth latched on to her earlobe. Well, his teeth weren't really the problem. Her real problem was his cock straining through his flimsy gym shorts and her too thin leggings, hitting her just right as he was grinding her up against a wall of the MMA gym.

"So you never answered my question," Jason Wyler, or whoever he was, breathed into her ear.

It was a question Kensi didn't have a good answer to; the reason she was at the gym so late at night was to look for more evidence connecting Janklow, Wyler, and the rest of the crew at the gym to Daniel Zuna's well-covered up murder. But she couldn't exactly tell him that. "Maybe I was looking for you."

Tugging at her tank top, he guided his surprisingly gentle teeth down her neck and collarbone. "Hmmm. I don't believe that." Everything about him was setting all of her senses on fire, and it had been way too long since a man had done that to her.

"Well it's true," Kensi gasped as his hand crept into her shirt. She really shouldn't be doing this. "I didn't trust you. Thought you were lying to me." She wants to run her hands through his wet, blond hair but stops herself.

"Yeah? I thought the same thing about you."

His beard is tickling her chest and neck, and she's always hated facial hair but for some reason his is really soft and she wonders what it would feel like squeezed between her thighs. No! Kensi's brain tried to scream. She needs to focus and get the hell out of this gym. "Really? Do you make a habit of trying to fuck girls you don't trust?"

Pulling his mouth away from her chest, he flattened his palms on either side of her against the wall. She missed the feeling of him and instinctively thrust her hips against him again, forcing herself from shoving her hand down his pants and stroking the life out of him. A flash of something different, maybe one of his many other personalities crossed his face for just a second when he looked at her. "Almost exclusively," he answered with a small smile.

Kensi bit her lip and looked deep into his blue eyes. God, she loved blue eyes. She needed to get out of there, fast, before she got too deep into this or he got too deep into her. He's a bad guy, she told herself. Even if he smells way too good to be a bad guy and probably tastes even better than he smells. Swallowing deeply, she placed her hands on his chest. "I should go."

Jason, or whoever he was, pushed away from the wall willingly. Kensi thought she saw a mixture of disappointment and relief wash across his face. He pursed his lips and blew a large puff of air out of his mouth. "Okay. Maybe I'll see you again, Terri."

Kensi faked a smile. "Tracey."

"Right," he responded with a real smile.

Kensi realized she was still pressed up against the wall, and she really wished he was still grinding against her. Naked, preferably. She straightened her shirt and raised her chin with pride. "Hopefully I never see you again, Justin."

He narrowed his eyes. "Jason."

"Right," she said with a smirk, before sashaying out of the gym. That wasn't a lie. She really hoped she'd never see him again.


	7. Taboo

"So I've been thinking."

Kensi took a bite of her ice cream and narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "Ya know, lots of our conversations start with that sentence, and it's rarely a good thing."

"This is a good thing."

"Doubt it."

"I think we should talk about sex," Deeks said, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Hmmph," Kensi snorted. "Like I said."

"What, sex is a good thing."

"Yes, having sex is a great thing. Talking about sex is not a good thing."

Deeks rolled his eyes. "That's just because you don't like saying sex words."

"That's not true. Fuck."

"Pussy."

Kensi scrunched her nose. "Dick."

"Me fucking your pussy with my dick," Deeks challenged her.

"Ummm..."

"No good?"

Kensi shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I'm just thinking."

"Yeah, me too. Actually I'm thinking about your ass right now."

"Kinda going backwards there aren't you? I thought we were getting dirtier with each comment."

Deeks wiggled his eyebrows. "I'd like to have you backwards."

Eyes growing wide, Kensi jammed her spoon into her pint of ice cream so she could punch him in the arm. "No way."

"Oh come on."

"Ew."

Deeks tilted his head, confused. "Ew?"

"Yes, ew."

"That's a bit hypocritical don't you think? You didn't seem to have a problem with 'the shocker' the other night."

"That's different," Kensi responded defensively, taking another bite of ice cream.

Deeks scooted closer to her on her couch. "You've never done it before, anal I mean, have you?"

"I know what you mean, Deeks, and I tried it once, okay? Well, kind of." Kensi scowled. "It wasn't a pleasant experience."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. Sure."

Sighing, Kensi stretched her long legs over his lap. "What?"

"Nothing."

She nudged him with her big toe. "Tell me."

Deeks grabbed one of her feet and began massaging, causing her to moan into her spoon. "I wouldn't ever want to pressure you into something you don't want to do, that's all."

Blinking her eyes, Kensi offered a concerned look to him. "So you were being serious? This is _actually_ something you've been thinking about?"

"Yeah, I think about it," he responded, moving his hands to her other foot. "We've been together a long time now, and I am not saying that I don't like having, you know, normal sex with you, because that is...wow. It's just something...different. New. Naughty." Deeks raised an eyebrow suggestively, causing her to chuckle at him.

Kensi guffawed. "I can be naughty."

Deeks closed his eyes. "Oh yes, in my mind you can be very, very naughty."

"Stop fantasizing about me, I'm right here."

"Yeah, but you're wearing sweatpants and Fantasy Kensi is only wearing a smile." He squeezed his eyes closed even harder, anticipating the punch to his shoulder that never came.

When Deeks peaked his eyes open, he saw Kensi staring at him with a mischievous look on her face. "Okay, since you're so full of talk, what would you tell fantasy Kensi-"

"Can I call her Naughty Kensi?" Deeks interrupted.

"Fantasy Kensi. What would you do to convince her to actually do this with you?"

"Alright." Deeks adjusted Kensi's feet in his lap, sliding his hands up the legs of her loose pants to rub her calves. "I'll probably woo her with candles and champagne and strawberries first, because I know Fantasy Kensi does actually like that. Then I'll slowly take her clothes off, kissing every inch of her body as I do, especially her fantastic tits and pussy. Fantasy Kensi seems really tense, so I think I'll get some of my special massage lotion out and rub her back before I fuck her. She likes it really slow and deep just like you do and she's moaning my name and trying not to scream. I bite her neck and tell her how good it feels to be inside her, but I want to make her come like she never has before in her life."

Deeks smirked at Kensi's face.. She was staring at him silently with her mouth open slightly. Her spoonful of ice cream was starting to melt and drip onto her lap. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," she replied shakily, placing her spoon back in her ice cream.

"You um," Deeks pointed to her lap. "You kinda creamed your sweatpants. I mean, you got ice cream on your sweatpants." He laughed as Kensi furrowed her brow and grabbed a napkin from the coffee table, wiping her pants. "So?"

"So?" Kensi asked back.

"So what do you think? If I asked Naughty, I mean Fantasy Kensi to do anything I wanted, would she do it?" Deeks tilted his head in amused curiosity.

Kensi avoided his eyes, placing her dirty napkin on the table gingerly. "She might think about it."


	8. Hand to Hand 2

Prompt: Kensi calls Deeks "Marty" for the first time. This is a follow up to a previous chapter, Hand to Hand.

* * *

"So."

"Yeah."

Kensi formally extended her hand. "It was nice to meet you Deeks. Good job today."

Deeks stared at her incredulously, his dark blue eyes opened wide as they looked at her. Kensi tried not to lose herself in the blue that wasn't as bright or clear as Callen's but was gorgeous nonetheless. Maybe more so than Callen's because she could literally see them changing color as they roamed down her body and back up again, settling on the small amount of cleavage peaking out of her shirt. She cleared her throat loudly, and he rolled his totally not fuckable eyes at her.

"Really? A hand shake? Do I get a fucking gold star and a pat on the back on my way out, kind of like a consolation prize? Maybe that would soften the pain from the ass reaming I'm about to get from headquarters when I leave here."

Standing firm, she tried to completely ignore that a frustrated Deeks was actually a pretty hot Deeks. She definitely didn't want him to take his frustrations out on her while she was lying in a supine position. "I don't know what to say, Deeks. I'm sorry?"

"You know you can call me Marty right?"

"Okay, Marty," Kensi said, finally pulling her hand back to her body when she figured out he had no intention of shaking it. "I still don't know what to say." She faked a tight smile, hoping he wasn't thinking the same thing she was about the way his first name sounded coming out of her mouth; it would sound even better if she screamed it.

A cocky smile slowly spread across his face. "I like the way you say my name."

Oh yeah, he was definitely thinking the same thing she was. "You know, I think I'll just call you Deeks."

"Why is that?" The cocky smile was still on his face and his light eyes were piercing holes into her dark ones. She felt like he was shooting blue come-fuck-me lasers at her.

"It just feels very...intimate," Kensi rationalized, and it was the honest to God truth.

"Intimate?" Deeks' smile faltered for a second before he fixed his face.

"Yes, intimate."

"As in, kiss you on the forehead goodnight intimate? Or moan in your ear intimate?" Deeks attempted to wink at her, failing miserably. God, even that was cute.

Kensi pursed her lips, remembering how it felt to have him, or rather his alias, pressed against her body as he did in fact moan in her ear. She needed to get far away fast before she pushed him up against a wall and finished what they started that one night in the gym. "This has been a strictly professional working situation, Detective."

"Wow, okay then," Deeks said defensively. "You're better undercover than I thought."

Biting her bottom lip, Kensi regretted the cold way she was dismissing him but knew she needed to make a clean break. Luckily for her, he would likely start another undercover operation soon and she would probably never see him again. She was focused on her job, and didn't have time for complications like blue eyed, fluffy haired detectives with firm bodies and soft lips. Very, very nice soft lips.

"Well, it's been nice working with you Agent Blye," Deeks said coldly, clearly frustrated that they weren't going to even acknowledge the sexual tension between them.

"Wait." Kensi sighed. How did this man that she barely knew have such an effect on her? "Call me Kensi. And I'm sorry. It was good to work with you, too."

Her blanket apology was enough for him it seemed, and he smiled genuinely as he started backing away from her. "Until the next time you try to ruin one of my cases, _Kensi_?"

"Whatever, _Deeks_," Kensi called out to him playfully as she watched him walk away from her. Maybe she hoped their paths would cross again one day. Maybe she hoped they wouldn't. Either way, she knew she wouldn't forget him.


	9. Challenger

**I don't know if I would call this 'M', but I wouldn't call it 'T' either so it ends up with the dirty drabbles. :)**

* * *

His hand is on her thigh as soon as he hears the click of her seatbelt. "I'm horny," he states matter-of-factly as he glides his fingers between her legs.

"I really don't know what to tell you, Deeks," Kensi responds, pressing her foot on the accelerator. "We're kind of in the middle of something here."

"I'm kinda in the middle of something here too." He rubs his forefinger down the middle seam of her jeans, causing her to squirm against the sensation. "Besides, I'm not wanting to pull over and fuck. I just want to finger you a little bit on the way to big ugly terrorist guy's house."

"Oh, is that all?" She rolls her eyes but doesn't stop him when he leans into her lap and unbuttons her jeans, sliding a hand into her panties. "I don't see what the big thing is with you and-" she whimpers and he grins in satisfaction.

"I don't think you want to know why I like doing this."

Kensi bites her bottom lip and blinks furiously. "I don't want to know or you don't want to tell me?"

Deeks moves closer to her at an awkward angle so he can rub her with his thumb, causing her to whimper again and duck her head. "Oh, I'll tell you if you really want to know."

He takes his eyes off of her face for too long and she closes her eyes for too long, and neither one of them notice the red light approaching and the brake lights of Sam's Challenger in front of them until it's too late. "Shit!" Kensi hollers, slamming on the brakes, but she still bumps into the black muscle car at about 10 miles per hour.

"Aw man..." Deeks groans, pulling his hand away from her pants to inspect the zipper burn on his wrist. "Did you really just fucking hit Sam's car?"

"You distracted me!"

He shakes his head. "We should just drive off. Head to the border. It's safer in Mexico."

Kensi puts her Cadillac in park and shuts the engine off as the driver's side door to the Challenger opens, revealing a clenched jawed Sam Hanna. She fumbles with her seatbelt and jumps out of her SUV in a hurry, rushing to inspect the damage. "I'm so sorry, Sam." He just stares at her, then stares at his dented bumper. Then he stares at her again. Then the bumper again.

Callen and Deeks both exit their partner's vehicles and meet in the middle. Callen whistles lowly and turns back around, immediately walking back to sit in the damaged car.

"I told you not to mess with your iPod while you're driving, Kens," Deeks admonishes her.

Kensi's eyes widen and her mouth drops open; her partner's ease at throwing her under the Sam Hanna bus renders her speechless.

Sam takes a deep breath in and releases it slowly before speaking. "This is coming out of your paycheck, not mine."

Her face falls and her shoulders slump in defeat. "Of course. I'm so sorry."

Curling his lips in annoyance, Sam shakes his head and points to her partner. "I was talking to Deeks."

"What?" Deeks crosses his arms over his chest. "What did I do?"

Sam rolls his eyes and points to Kensi before walking back to the open door of his car. "Her pants are still undone."


	10. The Turning Man

Prompt: Established Densi. Deeks finds Kensi's Kama Sutra.

* * *

"Oh."

"My."

"_Goooooooood_."

Kensi moans with each thrust, struggling to keep her usually quiet bedroom demeanor in check tonight. Her elbows are sore and she doesn't think her leg can possibly be spread any further away from her body but she'll be damned if this isn't the best sex she has ever had in her life.

Fingers tangle in her hair and tug her head back and now she feels like she's completely immobilized, unable to move or even think as every movement from her partner sends a shock up her entire body. Warm lips circle her ear before his teeth bite down softly on her lobe. "You gonna come for me?" Deeks asks, voice low and somehow completely in control of her.

"Uh huh," Kensi moans and nods her head, the total opposite of in control.

"Come on, baby." He thrusts harder and faster, and her body is starting to shake so much that she can barely even hold herself up anymore. Her eyes fly open and her hips involuntarily fly back against him as she feels every vibration of her orgasm throughout her body. "Ooooooooohhhh my. Ooooooooh thank you H-"

His hand clamps over her mouth, garbling the rest of her scream as she rides out the waves of pleasure. She's too weak to move but Deeks is still driving inside her faster and faster until she feels his teeth clamp down on her shoulder and hears him moan much more softly than she did. He eventually slows down to the point where he collapses atop of her and they both lay flat on the bed, catching their breath.

Kensi's having trouble breathing through Deeks' hand still over her mouth, so she sticks her tongue out and licks it.

"Ew," he says, finally pulling his hand away from her mouth. Her face falls back down with a thud.

"Really, ew?" she asks, voice muffled by the bed. "I licked you in much worse places earlier, and you say ew to that?"

Kensi breathes in deeply as the large weight of his body flops onto the bed next to her. "Point taken. I just wasn't expecting it and it felt kinda weird. Be right back." He slides off the bed and smacks her bare ass on the way to the bathroom. She grunts and buries her face further into the bed.

When Deeks comes back from the bathroom, she's still in the same position as when he left her. "You alright?" She gives him a thumbs up and he laughs, climbing back into bed with her. Tugging on the covers, he manages to untangle them and cover her up before pressing his body flush against her side. "Hey Kens?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that so good that you can't move now?"

"Uh huh."

"Good to know." He brushes a strand of hair behind her ear so he can see the euphoric look on her face. "Can I tell you something though?"

"Sure."

"I know that she gave you that book and all. And I think you really enjoyed the um, whatever that position was called tonight," Deeks says, twisting his lips. "But if you ever want me to get a boner again, never never _ever_ say Hetty's name in the bedroom again."


	11. Butterflies

Prompt: Kensi sexually frustrated at work. Set the day of Deep Trouble. Not quite M rated, but a little more than T.

* * *

Tightly wrapped fists pounded the Nexercys over and over again, eliciting praises such as "solid, strong, great hit" until finally the animated body turned black and blue and the screen flashed "KNOCKOUT." That didn't stop Kensi from beating the ever-loving shit out of the paddles until the screen just shut itself off completely. Maybe she had delivered a death blow, or maybe she actually broke the machine. Either way, praise from an automated voice wasn't what she really desired. No, she just needed an outlet to release months of pent up frustration.

Deeks. Afghanistan. Jack. Deeks again. Life hadn't been easy for her lately, and if she tried hard enough she could convince herself that all of those things were the reason she was going full MMA on a defenseless exercise machine. Every punch helped her push her feelings further and deeper inside. The deeper issues, mostly Afghanistan and Jack, just weren't something she felt like dealing with at the present time. Those feelings weren't the reason why she felt the need to come to work early enough to avoid any questions about her apparent anger at a punching and kicking machine, however.

Her current problem was much simpler than the many complicated issues afflicting her psyche. She just needed to get laid. Pounded. Driven into oblivion. Her solo sessions just weren't cutting it anymore. A good deep dicking, that would cut the muster. A Marty Deeks deep dicking, to be specific. Unfortunately, she didn't see it happening any time in the near future.

Panting heavily, Kensi dropped her head and rested her hands on her knees. Sweat dripped in her eyes and on the floor below her, followed by a line of spit. _Disgusting_, but at least spit was better than tears. She grabbed the towel from the back of her shorts and wiped the mat clean, standing up to compose herself. Water. Cold shower. Coffee. Then she'd be good to go.

Unless Deeks was wearing an impossibly tight shirt and jeans again. Then she was screwed, and not in the way she wanted to be.

* * *

Staring into the small bathroom mirror, Kensi pulled her ponytail down and fluffed her coif. She knew she had fantastic hair and wanted to show it off as much as possible. Not that she was feeling jealous or...no, that was a complete and utter lie. When Talia del Campo made her presence known earlier by immediately hugging Deeks, her spidey senses started tingling and a thousand questions flooded her brain. But she kept her cool and smiled at Talia's brash behavior at their crime scene, waiting until she could be alone with her partner to question his assessment of the very attractive DEA agent.

Deeks probably didn't deserve the physical beating Kensi had been dishing out to him all day. Maybe one punch was justified, but certainly not 4. Apparently she hadn't done a good enough job of taking out her sexual frustration in the gym that morning. The fact that Deeks had decided to paint his clothes on (seriously, how did he even pull on those jeans) wasn't helping her unfortunate situation. Every single flex of his muscles could be seen clearly and was making her feel even more sex-deprived than before.

The last punch was the worst, and she knew it. She was already wound up so tightly that she thought she might pop at any minute. But something else happened entirely during that conversation, something that shook her to her core.

_"She's beautiful."_

_"You're beautiful."_

Her heart fluttered like a fucking butterfly had just broken free from it's cocoon in her chest. So she reacted violently again because she didn't know what the hell else to do. Not that it was excusable, but that butterfly beating against her heart reminded her that she wasn't just horny; she was lonely, too. And the one person that she wanted to fill both of those voids was currently standing outside the doorway in the NCIS boatshed talking with Big-Titty Talia.

Kensi grunted and dug into her pocket for her Burt's Bees lip shimmer, puckering her lips as she applied the glorified chapstick to her mouth. It wasn't for Deeks; primping for him was unnecessary. They were at the point in their non-relationship now where the mutual attraction was understood. The problem was that they were both too fucked up to figure out how to act on it again. Beautifying herself was for Talia's benefit. She may be sexy, but Kensi was sexier and was the one that Deeks really wanted. Hopefully.

Popping open one more button at the top of her shirt, she forced a smile in the mirror. "Hey partner, my ass," she gritted through her teeth. It was possible that Talia was a perfectly nice and competent agent who had nothing but friendly or even strictly professional intentions when it came to Deeks. Either way, Kensi was not about to let that bitch have her partner.

She swung open the door and sauntered out confidently, only to see Deeks and Talia laughing and smiling at each other. He even looked like maybe he was blushing, and the conversation quickly ceased as she joined them. Were they talking about her? Or worse, were they not talking about her? Neither one looked willing to share the details as they shared a glance with each other and then at her.

_Well, wasn't that just...fantastic._

* * *

Peace could always be found in a pint of ice cream. Or actually, a gallon of Chocolate Cookie Dough ice cream, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream after a long hot shower. Comfortable Victoria's Secret pajamas and 10 Things I Hate About You completed her evening plans as Kensi finally sunk into her couch for the night. If she was okay lying to herself, she could almost be convinced that this was a suitable replacement for a mind-blowing orgasm. Almost.

Patrick's devilish smile made her mourn the beauty that was Heath Ledger but she figured that after the hellish day, she should just be happy that she wasn't mourning the loss of her actual friends. It seemed like as a group, the team at OSP just had some sort of special luck that enabled them to get out of even the most dangerous situations alive. Usually, anyway. She feared the day when their luck would run out again.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kensi shoved another large spoonful of ice cream in her mouth and turned her attention to the adorableness of Bianca and Cameron. A tweeting sound, her text message alert, from her phone startled her. Another tweet followed soon after. She groaned and extended her arm to grab the phone from her coffee table. It was Deeks, of course.

*So*

*Today was pretty weird huh*

Kensi grunted as she typed an answer back.

*No shit Sherlock*

She smiled, knowing her response probably prompted a laugh from her partner.

*Wanna talk about it*

*?*

No, she didn't want to talk about it. What would she say, that she made an ass out of herself? That they almost lost two of their best friends? That a small part of her hoped that Hetty's trip to Washington would force their Operations Manager to open up about the true nature of the White Ghost mission? All of those things were true, but Kensi didn't necessarily want to discuss them via text message. She still didn't want to tell him no, though. If they were going to try to be better partners and maybe (eventually one day that couldn't come soon enough) more than that, they needed to communicate better.

*If you want to*

About 30 seconds passed before she heard the tap tap tap of knuckles on her glass door. The sound startled her off of the couch and she stood in the middle of the floor, looking at the disarray surrounding her. Deeks was used to her apartment being a disaster, but she herself was looking worse than usual that night. She ran her hands through her damp hair and smoothed down her skimpy yet horribly wrinkled pajamas. A drop of chocolate sauce smudged down her shirt and she hissed, stomping to the front door.

Deeks' hand was raised and prepared to knock again when the door swung open. Kensi looked him up and down slowly, noting his change of clothes into a more casual tee shirt and shorts with flip flops. He must have gone home before deciding he needed to pop in on her unexpectedly to...talk.

"Am I invited in or...you just going to keep looking at me like you've seen a ghost?" Deeks asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kensi blinked and moved to the side, motioning for him to enter. "Not sure if today is a good day for ghost jokes, Deeks." She stood with her hand on her hips, using her long fingers to cover up the chocolate stain on her shirt, while her partner easily made himself at home on the couch. "What are you, uh, doing here? Exactly?"

He shrugged. "Today was rough, had some stuff on my mind. I can leave though, if I'm interrupting something important like-" Deeks picked up her ice cream, took a bite, and pointed the spoon to the television, "ice cream and 90s teen flicks."

Curling up as tightly as possible in the corner of the couch to avoid any accidental contact, she glared at him and snatched her ice cream back. "You know me. This is how I relax. And this movie is awesome, by the way."

"It is pretty epic. And you're right. I do know you." He watched enviously as Kensi shoved another bite of ice cream in her mouth. "And I should have known better. You don't share."

Well, that could have been taken multiple ways. Kensi chose to pretend he was only referring to the ice cream. "My ice cream," she teased with a smirk.

"Yes, you have made that...abundantly clear," he responded, eyes twinkling.

Kensi held his gaze silently and took a final bite of ice cream before tossing the container on her coffee table. She turned her attention back to the movie even though she could still feel Deeks' stare melting her skin. "Hey uh, you got a little bit of-" he pointed to her face, "chocolate."

"Oh." Twisting her tongue out, Kensi licked the wrong side of her mouth. "Get it?"

"No no, it's right..." Deeks leaned close to her, brushing her cheek with his thumb. She couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes and parting her lips at the contact. "There."

Oh no, there was the butterfly again. This time it was accompanied by an unmistakable warmth spreading between her legs. Kensi may have even whimpered. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Deeks was eyeing her curiously with his head cocked to the side. Oh yeah, she definitely whimpered.

"Are you okay?" Deeks smiled for a second, then puckered his lips like he didn't know what type of expression he should be making.

"Yeah, no, I'm-" _Lonely. Aching. Horny. Wet. Dying a little inside._ "fine. I'm fine."

"Fine. Of course." He ran a hand through his messy hair. "Listen, I probably don't need to say this, and I know you didn't ask, but I just need to get it out. There is nothing going on with me and Talia. That's just kinda who she is, ya know? She doesn't hold back and loves to get a rise out of people. No pun intended."

Kensi snorted. That was what she had suspected, but it was still nice to hear confirmation. "I didn't ask because I never really thought there was. I guess it's not really my business-"

"No, it would have been your business," Deeks interrupted. "I lived pretty much like we were in a relationship while you were gone. We never defined it, but that's how I acted. So to me, that would have been...cheating I guess."

Kensi was about ready to kill that damn butterfly. "So what the hell happened, Deeks? How did you go from that to-" she motioned between them with her fingers. "This. The non-relationship that has all the disadvantages of a real relationship and none of the benefits."

"Benefits?" His eyes were twinkling again and his fingers started tracing circles around her ankle that was closest to him. _Bastard_. He was trying to distract her from the question she desperately wanted to know the answer to. Give it to Deeks, he was one hell of an operator; it's probably why he was such a good undercover cop. Kensi let him get away with it this time, partly because she knew he would talk when he was ready and partly because just that slight touch from him was driving her up the wall and she kind of loved it.

Kensi cleared her throat and changed the subject herself, hoping he wouldn't notice how flushed she was becoming. "Ahem. I think I need to apologize. For treating you like my punching bag today. I've been a little...frustrated, but that's not really your fault." That was a lie. It was his fault. She was just too much of a chickenshit to tell him the truth and possibly face the same rejection she received from him the night he returned her knife.

"Okay," Deeks said slowly. "Um. Apology accepted then."

"Good."

"Good."

The silence that followed was awkward and seemed to last for ages. It was as if they both had so much to say but neither had the balls to say it. Kensi contemplated pouncing on him and ripping his clothes off, because damn he was irresistible and so close and still touching her. For once she practiced self-control and stayed frozen in place, though it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I should probably get going," Deeks broke the silence but failed to move.

Kensi's heart sank. The flutters were gone. "Sure. Okay. It's late anyway, and it's been a long day."

"So I was thinking," Deeks continued, much to Kensi's confusion. "We're both due a vacation soon. I know I have more hours than I can possibly ever use. Sam and Callen will probably be forced to take leave for a couple of weeks, but after that...I mean, I didn't know if maybe you wanted to go somewhere. Like Lake Tahoe. Or Wine Country. Some place where we could just relax and clear our heads of everything that's happened."

And as quickly as they'd disappeared, they were back again. Kensi smiled and tilted her head. "Just the two of us?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head. "If you want to."

She nodded with him. "I'd like that." In fact, she'd probably start packing as soon as he left.

"Great. That's great." Deeks removed his hand from her foot and stood up, leaving her feeling a little bit sad but even more excited. Standing up with him, she crossed her arms and followed him to the door. "You know everything's going to work itself out, right?"

A statement with multiple meanings from him again. Work. Hetty. Them, individually and together. He actually seemed optimistic for the first time in a while. "Right," she answered.

An amazing smile flashed across his face as he walked backwards out of her apartment. "G'night, Kensi."

His smile and optimism was contagious apparently. "Goodnight, Deeks," she returned softly, matching his grin.

As she closed the door behind him, Kensi banged her head three times on the wooden frame before dragging her feet back to the couch and plopping down with a thud. Her situation hadn't changed that dramatically from the beginning of her day. But life definitely looked like it was about to take a turn for the better.


	12. Jealous

**Prompt: Character swap, Talia and Kensi. AU. Deeks and Talia are partners at the DEA. Takes place the day of Deep Trouble. And no, I have no idea what I was thinking when I decided to actually write this. And yes, this is Deeks/Talia.**

* * *

Loud slurping and the rattling of ice broke the silence in the small studio apartment. Talia deposited the now empty margarita glass on her coffee table with a thud, ruffled Monty's ears, and grabbed her satellite remote control. Her partner sat across from her on the couch, seemingly lost in thought. "Hey. Can we finally marathon Graceland tonight?"

Deeks glanced at her empty glass, then at his half full bottle of beer. "Really? You finished that already?"

"Don't judge me, Marty. Graceland. I want to watch it again before the new season starts."

With another swig of beer, he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm down. But sex first."

Talia rolled her eyes. "So you'll make it through maybe one episode before you fall asleep and start drooling on my couch again."

"That is an extremely accurate statement," Deeks responded with a laugh.

"It's bad enough that your dog does it, too."

"Monty doesn't drool." He stared at his sleeping mutt on the carpeted floor for an extended amount of time. Talia stared at him staring at said dog.

Sometimes the line of work they were in took a heavier toll on their psyche than either one liked to admit. It was nice to be able to unwind with somebody that already knew all the shit that had happened during the day so the details didn't need to be recounted again to any curious outsiders that happened to share her bed. Still, some days were more difficult than others. For her, this particular day was unusual because of the unexpected appearance of NCIS at a home explosion that killed a drug dealer she and Deeks had been keeping tabs on. One agent in particular had caught hers, and definitely her partner's, attention.

"Yo, you're in outer space again," she said while nudging his leg with her foot.

Deeks finally turned his attention back to her. "Just tired. Long day."

"Hmm," she hummed. "You sure you're not just reminiscing about how Special Agent Beautiful kept making fuck-me eyes at you?"

His eyes widened. "Blye is her last name. Kensi. And I'm pretty sure she was glaring at me."

"First name basis now, interesting." Talia removed the elastic hairband from her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "So you do know her."

"Them, I know all of them." He took another sip of beer. "I worked a case with them a few years back, before I was recruited by the DEA. Kept in touch here and there, helped when they needed LAPD's assistance. They're good people."

"They seem like it. Maybe not the smartest, since two of them got trapped on a narco sub, but still nice enough. I couldn't help but notice how hot that Kensi chick was, though."

Deeks dropped his almost empty beer bottle on the table and crossed his arms over his chest. "Wait, are you jealous?"

Talia closed the distance between them quickly. "Jealous? Please." Straddling his lap, she uncrossed his arms and rested his hands on her hips. "Have you seen these boobs?"

"I have, actually, and they're spectacular," he answered as he toyed with the hem of her white tee shirt.

Saving him the trouble, she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor. Monty grumbled when it landed on his tail. "So, have you seen hers?"

His lips began their nightly ritual of soft kisses across her chest. "I thought you weren't jealous?"

Lacing her fingers through his hair, she pulled his head back a little too roughly to look him in the eye. "I'm not. I'd just like to know that you're not thinking about _her_ while you're fucking _me_."

"Trust me, you and your tits are the only thing on my mind right now," he answered with a soft kiss to her lips.

She was willing to ignore the fact that he never answered her question. It wasn't like they were in love or anything. Sure, she loved him as a partner and would risk her life for him in a second. She loved him as a friend, and loved the incredible ways he made her come every night. But that was it, and it worked beautifully. Fine, maybe she was a little jealous. Deeks had looked at Kensi in a way that she didn't recognize, because she'd never been on the receiving end of it before. But at the end of the day, he was at her apartment, not Kensi's. His teeth were on her neck and his hand down her pants and that's all she needed. Maybe there was more to him and Kensi than he was willing to discuss, or maybe it was nothing at all. Either way, Talia was going to do her damnedest to make him forget that the other woman ever existed.


	13. That Damn Couch

**Pre-ep to 6x04.**

* * *

_"God, you feel amazing."_

_He's moving inside of her, slowly and methodically. With every thrust her back arches and she squeezes her legs around his waist, urging him deeper as her walls tighten around him. His voice is low and soft as he murmurs in her ear, begging her to come for him._

_Her fingers are twisting and tugging in his hair, her teeth dragging across his chin so much that it's starting to hurt him, almost like she's burning him. But he can't tell her to stop. He never wants her to stop. "Harder," she purrs. "I want you to come with me."_

_Suddenly he's keenly aware of what is going on, that he needs to stop. "I can't, I don't have a..." She ignores him, bucking her hips faster and harder against him. It's what she wants, and her pussy feels so good...he can't stop._

Deeks moans in his sleep, burying his face deeper into his pillow. The fabric is burning his face again, this time enough to stir him awake. His pillow is not so much a pillow as it is his partner's velour yoga pants. And not just her pants, her snug-fitting pants clinging to her ass. In his dazed state, he blinks and tries to get his bearings straight. Face. Ass. Boner.

_Shit_.

It was bound to happen sooner or later, given their completely off-the wall living and working situation at the moment. Though it was still undefined, he and Kensi were basically living in a glorified sexless marital state. Not that he doesn't want to be having sex with her. He adjusts himself through his jeans and tries to ignore the incessant throbbing. Oh yes, he definitely wants to be having lots and lots of sex with her.

So why aren't they? That is a good question that Deeks has long since forgotten the answer to. Fear is probably the best reason. Fear of losing their partnership, their morals, or their lives. Being afraid doesn't stop their ridiculous teasing, or keep him from sleeping on the most goddamn uncomfortable couch in the world just so he can be as close as possible to her at all times.

Close doesn't even begin to describe the proximity of his face to the one thing he considers to be the most sacred and holy being in this world. In his supremely horny state, he likens her to a goddess deserving of his worship- from his knees of course. He can't help but remember how she smelled, how she tasted, the look of ecstasy on her face as he filled her completely...

"Nope." He sits up and shakes his head before laying down in the opposite direction. The hard arm of the couch is a far less sexy headrest than Kensi's ass. Except now, he has a perfect viewing angle of her. _Dammit_. Closing his eyes, he shoves his hand down his pants to adjust himself so he can try to go back to sleep. He just can't seem to get rid of the dream in his head though.

It seemed so real, like he really feeling all of her...and without a condom. Maybe that's why he woke up; even dream Deeks had a slight moment of panic over that scenario. A very brief moment of panic though, because just thinking about it again is making him so hard that he knows there is no way he can go back to sleep. He rubs the length of himself, softly growling in frustration. Opening one eye, he pokes her with his foot, trying to judge how deeply she is sleeping. Her only response is an open-mouthed snort.

"Fuck it," Deeks mutters. He pulls his hand out of his pants and starts rummaging through around the coffee table next to him, looking for an old shirt, or towel, or something he can use to catch the inevitable mess he is about to make. But of course with his luck, he actually cleaned up after her that night. His two heads start fighting over whether he should just go home or stay and keep fantasizing about Kensi. How amazing would it be if she wakes up and they throw caution to the wind and just fuck the shit out of each other right there? But Kensi is fast asleep, and as wrong as he feels about doing this right beside her, he needs relief.

Sitting up briefly, Deeks tugs his tee shirt over his head and falls back against one of her lumpy pillows. When they do actually move in together, he thinks, the first thing to go is this damn couch. He knows he must be out of his mind to think about these things (all the time), and to even suggest them casually when he can't even start a true relationship with her. That doesn't stop him from hoping that one day they'll get their shit together, maybe even get married and have a family.

Now he's made a full circle back to his dream again. He nudges her one more time just to be safe, unzips his jeans, and circles his fingers around his cock. Saying a silent prayer that she doesn't wake up, he rubs his thumb around his tip and squeezes his fingers tightly. As he closes his eyes, he tries to picture Kensi again, pinned underneath him and begging him to come inside of her. It's what he wants, and what she wants. He doesn't think he's ever had this fantasy before, but he's pretty damn sure that the thought of getting Kensi pregnant is the most exciting image he's ever conceived.

It doesn't make sense really, but it doesn't have to because it is getting him close to his breaking point and that's all he needs. Not logic or complications, he just wants to come. Stroking faster, he can almost feel her hands gripping his ass, forcing him to fuck her harder and deeper. He's lost in his memory of her essence, his thoughts becoming fragmented spurts of curiosity and desire. _Her tits are pure perfection, does she like it rough, would she go down on him after being inside of her, he definitely would go down on her, God now he just wants to bury his face in her pussy until he can't fucking breathe, and why the hell aren't they actually having sex?_

His legs are squirming, his breath growing increasingly more ragged with every manipulation of his hand. He can see her in his mind, her eyes locked on his so he can see every touch of emotion as he drives her over the edge. With a hard squeeze of his hand, he opens his eyes so he can see her for real, the live version of the woman he craves so much. But what he sees when he looks at her is not what he was expecting.

Kensi's wide eyes meet his in the dark and he gasps, biting his lip hard as he loses control over himself. She had been watching him, and still is watching him as if it's impossible to tear her eyes away as comes for her. Through the darkness and his own cloudy vision, he can still see the flush on her cheeks and the desire in her eyes, taking all of this sight in while he sighs and slows his hand to a complete stop.

Deeks only thought their relationship was complicated before. Now...he has no idea what to think. There has to be a way for him to explain himself without it becoming awkward, right? No, no possible way. He opens his mouth, trying to think of something to say. "I-"

"Shhh..." Kensi whispers, dipping her hand into her own pants. His eyes widen in disbelief, wondering if it was possible that he was still dreaming. But no, he is absolutely wide awake and confused as hell.

Swallowing hard, his eyes shift back and forth between her eyes and her hand slowly teasing herself. "You- ah, what's...going on?"

She smiles at him and his heart nearly flies out of his chest. "My turn."


	14. Hallelujah

"So."

The softly spoken word barely broke Deeks from his egg nog and red velvet cupcake induced daze. Clark Griswold was just beginning his maniacal tirades about the jolliest bunch of assholes this side of the nuthouse, and he was contemplating his own Yuletide exterior illumination options for the next Christmas season. Kind of pointless though, given that he wasn't even sure where he would be living in a year.

"Deeks."

"Hmm?" He turned his attention from the television, blinking as his eyes adjusted back to the dark living room. The poorly lit Charlie Brown Christmas tree twinkled, shining just enough to cast a warm glow over Kensi's face. _God, she was hot_. He had to remind himself not to stare at her. "The uh, he fixed the newel post."

"I am aware, this is the third time we've watched this. Today."

"It _is_ my favorite." Deeks smiled widely, feeling a bit nervous as he noticed his partner's intense gaze. "What's up?"

She tilted her head. "We should have sex."

Well yeah, they should always be having sex. Except that they never have sex. "Come again?"

"It's Christmas," she said sourly. "I hate Christmas, but somehow spending it with you makes me hate it a little less."

He swallowed, staring at her chest for a second before responding. Egg nog, they drank a lot of egg nog. "So this is…my present?"

Her chest was coming closer and closer to him until it was right in his face and she was straddling his lap. Damn, she smelled like sexy Christmas. "No," she said slowly. "But I have been thinking. You make this unbearable thing bearable. Enjoyable even. And I never thought that could happen." She ran her hands through his hair, cupping the back of his head while he tried to focus on her face instead of his ever hardening dick. "Why are we not together?"

"It's uh." It would have been a lot easier for him to think if she wasn't grinding her hips against him. He didn't want to answer her question, because the answer was that he was a chickenshit. The short version, anyway. He was pretty sure she didn't want the short version of anything. "Bad things will happen."

"Just because before-"

"No," he interrupted. "It's not just before." _Where were his hands?_ Without even noticing, Deeks had shoved his hands down the back of her jeans and was rubbing her ass. He wasn't going to say no, but he should at least try to make his case against this. "You got sent away to Afghanistan and nearly died. Jess got blown up and framed as a dirty cop. Bad things, really bad things happen when I sleep with my partners. And I can't…nothing bad can happen to you. Okay?"

Kensi was not going to back down, not tonight. "I'm so tired of pretending that there isn't more to us. You keep fighting it, and blaming yourself. But none of it is your fault, you've just got to get that through your thick head." Her fingers were still tangling in the the curls on the nape of his neck, adding even more fuel to the fire igniting between them. If only they had some chestnuts. "I'm just…"

He couldn't stop himself from closing the tiny gap between his mouth and the curve of her neck. "Drunk?" He asked in a low voice, nudging her chin with his nose.

Taking the hint, she leaned her head back to give him better access. "Things have never been clearer to me than in this moment, right now."

"I'm not gonna lie," he squeezed her ass and grazed her neck with his teeth, eliciting a gasp and grind from her. "I might be drunk, and it could just be because you're glowing like the most beautiful Christmas tree in the world and I really love Christmas trees, wait that doesn't mean I'm trying to say-"

Whiskey laced lips and tongue quieted his rambling, reminding him of why they didn't ever let them get themselves in these situations. He had been purposely depriving himself of her because if he let her in, even just this little bit, he would never be able to stop. She was everything that was beautiful in this world, and everything he didn't think he deserved. _No, no, no, he needed air._ "Kens," he moaned, trying to pull away.

"No," she breathed against his lips. "Say it. You want me, you want this."

"Gah, it's never…" He was losing track of his thoughts, so caught up in mixture of eggnog and the taste and feel of her. Her hips were ridiculously distracting and he just kept wondering if he could make Christmas her new favorite holiday. "It's not that I don't…want you," he mumbled, with her teeth nipping at his lips. "I have…always wanted you."

Sitting upright, Kensi pressed his shoulders back against the couch to stare him in the eyes. "So have me."

If only it were that simple. The internal struggle he felt every day was coming to a head, and his head was losing big time.

"Stop thinking, Deeks," she said, stroking his chest. "Don't be afraid to make a choice." Blinking just a few too many times, she swallowed hard and gripped his shirt in her fists. "Bad things don't happen because of you, they just happen. Let yourself be happy."

"You sound like a horny motivational speaker."

"Shut up."

She smiled, and he melted. Because as goofy as she was, she was right. Being with her did make him happy, and he was pretty sure she felt the same way. "We could both be happy."

Kensi sighed happily and tugged at the hem of his shirt. Licking his lips, he ran his hands under her shirt and up her back to the clasp of her bra. The movie was soon long forgotten as her lips fell to his again. The credits rolled in the background, but there was only one Christmas song playing in his head.

Hallelujah.


	15. Love in a Hot Tub

A small moan escapes her lips as she tilts her head back, enjoying the sensation of the jets of water beating against her back. She can almost feel her not-just-partners-anymore partner smugly staring at her, probably because he had spent the last few days discovering all of the little things he can do to elicit moans and sighs and gasps from her mouth. Just thinking about it brings a smile to her face. Their first vacation as an actual couple so far? Double black diamond rated.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Kensi sighs and opens her eyes, smacking her lips for a second before answering him. "Your mouth." Entirely true. While he was a bit of a sloppy kisser, his mouth more than made up for it in other areas. "You?"

Deeks shivers and dips lower into the hot water, sending a small wave splashing against her chin. "That I'm cold."

A chill passes through her as well but she ignores it. "How are you cold, you are literally in a _hot_ tub."

He pops up again, resting his arms on the edge of the tub, and nods to the expanse of white powder behind him. "Yes, but said hot tub is outside in a glamorous, snowy, winter wonderland."

"You're not about to sing-"

"Floating in a winter wonderland," he croons.

She rolls her eyes and tries not to count every tiny drop of water that falls from his damp blond hair to his strong shoulders. "No. Just no."

A slow grin spreads across his face as goose bumps start to cover the hard curves of his biceps. She's not quite sure which beautiful sight is harder to tear her eyes away from. Probably the biceps. "Besides, part of my body is exposed to the cold air. Half of me is hot, half is cold. I'm so conflicted."

"You're so...something." Charming. Adorable. Sexy as fuck. No wonder they've barely had time for snowboarding on this trip.

Deeks nudges her foot with his, turning his head to take in the scenery behind him. "The view is beautiful." He drops his hands back to the water, making waves just under the surface. Directing his gaze back at her, he not so subtly eyes her up and down. "All of the views are beautiful."

Her eyes flash and her face flushes even more than it was already. She has an idea, a deliciously naughty idea. Pushing off with her hands, Kensi propels herself across the small hot tub to where she is damn near close to sitting directly in Deeks' lap. Her fingers tickle his sides as she grabs ahold of him, slowly wrapping her legs around his waist. He shivers again as her hands roam up the smooth skin of his chest to the dip of his collarbone, stopping finally when she reaches the curls at the nape of his neck. "Are you still, um," she pauses to lick her lips. "Cold?"

Now pressed against the small of her back, his hands are anything but cold. "Freezing."

"I think I can warm you up," she whispers with a devilish smile, lightly kissing the overgrown scruff of his cheek. Tightening her legs around him, she bounces with the stream of the jets and tries to steady herself against him. His side of the hot tub _is_ actually a bit cooler than hers was. The best way to stay warm is going deeper in the water, and deeper into his lap. Not that he is complaining at all about the friction of her bikini against his shorts.

Deeks' firm hand pulls her even closer. In the water, she feels like she just can't get as close to him as she needs to. His skin is so slick and warm, and their damn bathing suits are doing nothing more than providing a little bit of resistance and a whole lot of frustration. There is a slight tug at her back as he toys with the strings of her bikini top, not untying the knot but rather just deviously twirling them around his fingers. "Kens...you are-"

Pulling one of his tricks, she lunges forward and attacks his mouth with hers while his interrupted words vibrate between them. He counters her with his tongue in her mouth, and she can't help but moan as he literally takes her breath away. The steam from the water is definitely starting to cloud her senses. Or it could be the fact that she can already feel how hard he is between her legs and dammit, she wants him right now. So what if they are technically in public and, she realizes as she feels the knot on her back loosening, doing a rather shitty job of upholding the state of California's public decency laws. But she said she wanted to be bold. This is bold.

He breaks their connection with a smack, immediately moving his lips to her neck. "Insatiable."

"What?" Kensi gasps. His beard tickles her collarbone, and she fucking loves it.

"I said," he replies, tugging gently on her hair as he nips at her shoulder. "You're insatiable."

"So satiate me, then." She grins and dips a hand into the water, squeezing him through his shorts. "If you're up for it, anyway."

His lips pause their southern progression at the strap of her bikini. "Always."

With a low growl he flips their positions, pinning her against the wall of the hot tub. Kensi laughs, more out of surprise than humor. This, _them_, and this week of learning all the intimate things they never knew about each other...it's anything but funny. She usually likes to be somewhat dominant, to be the one to set the pace and control her own pleasures when she is with someone. In the past, it was her way of guaranteeing she got what she needed out of sex. With Deeks? It isn't that easy, much to her surprise. She's kind of okay with it, actually.

She arches her back, urging his mouth closer to her breasts. Just as he nudges the wet fabric away from her chest, an unusual noise causes them both to freeze. It was a like a thud almost, a loud jingling thud.

"Oh my."

In a flash, Deeks twists around and presses his back against her to hide her partially exposed body as Kensi looks over his shoulder. And what to their wandering eyes should appear...an elderly couple, decked out in their swimming gear. Mouths open wide, the couple appears...terrified.

"I'm-"

"We were just-"

As if Kensi couldn't be more embarrassed, her loose bikini top floats to the surface of the water, bobbing up and down between her and Deeks. "Leaving. We were just leaving." They scramble to hurry out of the hot tub, with him holding the ties of her bikini behind her back with one hand and covering his obvious bulge with the other.

The couple just stare wordlessly as they clumsily gather their towels and try to scurry away. Deeks grins at them as they walk past, waving awkwardly. "You guys aren't related to a Nell Jones by chance, are you?"

"Deeks!"

"No? Okay, Merry Christmas!" He laughs as Kensi drags him away. As soon as they get back inside the resort (and thank God, central heating), he pushes her up against the closest wall and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

She hums. "And you call me insatiable?"

He nods. "Finish this in our room?"

She closes her eyes, savoring the feeling of his body pressed against her. "Absolutely."


	16. Number One

This isn't exactly the reaction she had imagined from her partner, though she isn't complaining by any means. After the night they'd had, it might be exactly what she needs.

Kensi gasps and adjusts her shaky legs, fighting her natural instinct to brace her feet against the strong shoulders beneath her. This sensation was one she had missed for far too long - the slow, methodical feel of a man's tongue against her, the strong pressure of hands on her hips, and now the rough scratch of a beard against her thighs and ass. It didn't take long for her to get used to enjoying it again. A good thing really, since he hasn't been able to keep his hands or mouth off of her body since she grabbed his hand at the skating rink before Christmas.

_"That dress is…"_

_"You like?" _

_"Almost as much as the shoes."_

Her fingers twist in his blond hair, the memories of his intense gaze making her senses swirl even more than they already were. Yeah, she had looked damn good, and so had he. Kensi has always loved the way he looked in a suit, even before she could tolerate his presence in her house or in her bed. Infuriating or not, she had used visions of him in her fantasies during lonely nights. After seeing the way he had looked at her in her short black dress and 6 inch red heels, she was pretty sure he had done the same.

Tonight was their first planned undercover assignment since it had become much easier to "pretend" to be a couple. Their shared amorous looks sold the cover well, probably too well. His hand on her waist and teeth on her neck sparked her excitement; whispers of his future intentions left her wet with anticipation. But of course, things never go as planned.

_"I think thigh holsters are the second sexiest things in the world, by the way."_

_"I tend to agree with you, but I kinda want to know what number one is."_

_"If we make it out of this alive, I'll show you."_

Kensi is squirming and writhing, and Deeks places a firm hand on her belly to keep her still. But she is overwhelmed, so overcome with emotions and adrenaline that she is losing control of herself. He smells of gunpowder and feels like heaven between her legs, and she is so damn happy to be alive and here with _him _that she doesn't care that she pulls his hair too hard or makes an oddly inhuman sound when her orgasm finally takes over her body.

The room is eerily quiet then. She shivers as he sits up and with a feather light touch, runs his fingertips from her hips to her knees and down to her feet. A slow grin spreads across his face as he fingers the sharp heel of her borrowed Louboutins before sliding them off of her feet. "I think I lied to you earlier," he says in a low voice.

She's still trying to catch her breath. "Yeah?"

"I have a new number one." Deeks dips his head again, placing soft kisses up her body until he reaches her lips. "That funny squeaking sound you make when you come."

She groans and covers her face with her hand, which he quickly removes. Licking his lips, he rests his body flush against hers. "And I want to hear it again."


	17. Just Once

**Prompt: Just Once.**

**A/N: This is totally AU, set after 2x10, Deliverance. Just because.**

* * *

He was bigger than she thought he'd be.

Not just his dick, everything about him. His clothes did _not_ do his body any favors. It was really toned, and lean, and she liked it a lot. Plus now she knew he was a natural blond. She'd thought so, but the confirmation was a nice bonus.

Not that she thought about Deeks naked that often. Hardly ever, like once or twice. Ten times at the most. So it was a complete shock to both of them when he offered to drive her home and told her he was glad she was alive and she responded by saying she liked the way his body felt under her and she kinda wanted to know how he would feel on top of her, too.

Just once, they said, like a celebratory "fuck yeah, we didn't get blown up today." He tasted salty sweet and smelled like the ocean, singed hair and sweat. She was pretty sure she smelled even worse, so she suggested they take a shower. But now they were naked, and the realization of "oh shit, I can never unsee his extremely beautiful dick" hit her. The fact that this thought even crossed her mind was amazing because, let's face it - most of them are not pretty.

"You're staring," he said.

Well, yeah. Even if she completely disregarded the nakedness, she would still be staring. His hair was wet and slicked back, and it was like she was really seeing his face for the first time. Water was dripping from his ears to his shoulders and down his chest and concrete-scratched back. It was nearly impossible for her to take her eyes off of him. Maybe she was just overwhelmed by the events of the day, but her mind was essentially blown.

"Kensi?"

"What? I'm not staring, I was thinking." Forcing her eyes to meet his, she scowled and twisted water out of her hair when she noticed where his eyes were focused. "You're the one who's staring."

"Want me to wash your back?" Deeks pointed to the loofa in her hand that she'd been aimlessly rubbing across her belly. "And of course I'm staring. Why would I not be staring?"

Tossing him the loofa, she turned her back to him and pulled her long hair across her chest. "You're still staring."

"Yup."

"I didn't mean to, I was just..." She paused, moaning softly. It was like he was giving her a back massage while he washed her. _How the hell?_ If he was this good with his hands, she was about to be a lucky woman. "You're more...endowed than I imagined."

"Okay," he laughed. "Well, my people _are_ descendants of Vikings."

_Like Thor. Hot._

"Wait, did you say imagined?"

"No," she replied quickly. Now his fingers really were massaging her lower back, and holy shit, it felt good. "It just seems like my impression of you is ever-changing."

"That...yes, I feel that way, too."

"Yeah?" Kensi stiffened slightly as his hands tested the waters, so to speak, by moving closer and cupping her ass. It wasn't too late to stop this if they wanted. But she didn't want to stop, dammit. They would just have to deal with the potential post-coital awkwardness tomorrow. Today, she was horny as hell and Deeks and his Viking dick were really pretty. _God, who even thinks that?_

He squeezed her cheeks and leaned closer, kissing the sensitive skin behind her ear. "Well, yeah. Our first impressions weren't great after all."

A shiver went down her spine and goosebumps covered her body as his mouth inched down the curves of her back. "I thought you were a wannabe," she gasped, trying to not obsess over how he was making her wetter and wetter with every kiss. It had absolutely nothing to do with the shower, either.

"I thought you were a lying thief," he mumbled as he kneeled on the shower floor and kissed her hipbone. The water pelting him in the face didn't appear to bother him at all.

_Shit_, she really should clean her shower more often. Maybe he wouldn't notice, though, with her pussy practically right in front of his face. She was starting to have trouble focusing on anything other than that very thought at the moment. "Uh huh."

Deeks grasped her hips and gently nipped at the skin below her navel. "But I also thought it was a real shame," he paused and licked his lips. "Because you had great tits and I really wanted to know what you taste like."

That was enough to completely render her speechless. He glanced up, using her body to shield his eyes from the water. "And for the record, since this is only happening once, I'm really going to make it count."

As soon as he buried his face between her legs, she started thinking up all the possible reasons that just once could actually mean just twice.


	18. Sex Machine

Prompt: Pre-Fighting Shadows explanation of sex machine. I couldn't figure out which drabble series to post this to, but I chose this one due to language.

* * *

If there was one thing Marty Deeks had learned about Kensi Blye in their almost five year relationship, it was her limits. He knew if she needed a break from a case, or some space from Sam and Callen and even himself, or when she would literally lose it if she didn't let her emotions out.

He also knew her limitations when it came to alcohol, though it took a couple of years of experience to learn the different phases of her inebriation. It was a slippery slope once she started driving down the road to Tipsytown, but he was an expert now at ending the fun before she hit code-red-holy-shit-drunk Kensi.

Well, usually. Sometimes, there's an unexpected bump in the road.

For example, going out for drinks with your coworkers at the end of a long week at a new bar that brews their own beer, and not realizing the brewskies she was pounding were in fact high gravity beers. Kensi's usually unflappable "I can handle my beer" attitude quickly disappeared, soon replaced by the giggling, dancing, raunchy girl from college. She cursed. She twerked. She wooed.

Deeks felt like he was watching a car crash in slow motion and could do nothing to stop it. He knew he had to get out of the bar and into a safe, private place before she shoved her hand down his pants. Or worse, down someone else's pants.

See, code-red-holy-shit drunk Kensi was also horny Kensi. He'd rather not remind her of the first time he discovered this fun fact a few years ago, but the end result was very similar to what was about to happen to poor Nell on the dance floor. Deeks wrapped an arm around his partner's shoulders and started steering her toward the door, much to the frightened redhead's relief. "Come on drunky, let me drive you home."

"Did you hear that, Nell? He's gonna drive me home," Kensi said way too loudly, winking suggestively.

"Right," Nell drawled before shaking her head and resuming her dance with Eric.

"Shit, Kens," he whispered in her ear as he waved goodbye to the group. "Being drunk doesn't excuse that we are still trying to keep our relationship a secret."

She rolled eyes at him. "Relaaaax, it's not like I grabbed your dick or anything. Yet," she snorted.

"Sweet Jesus," he muttered, depositing her in the front seat of her Cadillac. The stark contrast between this current version of his girlfriend and what he was accustomed to day in and day out was shocking.

The drive home was mostly silent, and he was beginning to think maybe she'd passed out next to him. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Her head shot up and she straightened her back as if she had a brilliant idea. "You should pull over and do me in the rear!"

Like some sort of uncontrollable force took over his body, Deeks slammed on the brakes amidst blaring car horns. "I'm sorry, what?"

"In the backseat," she slurred, taking her seatbelt off. "Come on, you know you wants to."

Well, of course he wanted to. He pretty much always wanted to, just maybe not when she was sloppy drunk and in a random parking lot (in the backseat of an NCIS issued vehicle, no less). Back at her apartment? Absolutely. "Maybe that's not the best idea," he said, applying pressure to the gas again.

She pouted dramatically and climbed on her knees, leaning over the center console. "Has I ever told you you're really good in the bed," she said softly, sliding a hand up his thigh.

"I, uh," he glanced at her hand, inching closer and closer to his - oh, and there she was. "Yes. No. Maybe."

"You're like, the best I've ever had," she confessed, squeezing her hand. "It's like you have batteries in your tongue."

That almost made sense, but not quite. "Wh-what?"

"You're like my own private sex machine," she whispered, nibbling roughly at his ear.

Deeks tilted his head away, but that just prompted her to suck on his neck. And despite her less than seductive compliments, he was still finding himself turned on by her. He was trying, _wow_ was he trying, to just pay attention to the road for just a few more seconds. "Kens, sit back down. Please."

"Not until you pull over and fuck me senseless," she said, almost in a sing-song voice.

"No."

"But I neeeeeeeeed you."

He grinned and shook his head, easing her SUV to a stop. Wow, he was never going to forget this. Hell, he was never going to let _her_ forget this. "Okay, fine."

"Yay!" She excitedly clapped her hands, then looked around in confusion. "Wait, this is my apartment."

"I know." Admittedly, he was feeling a little proud of himself and his sexual prowess at the moment. She wanted Marty Deeks, Sex Machine Extraordinaire, and he was going to give it to her. In the rear, as she so eloquently put it. Grabbing her head, he pulled her lips to his. It caught her by surprise and she squealed, but that quickly turned into a moan as he coaxed her mouth open with his tongue. Pulling away slightly, he nibbled on her bottom lip and whispered, "Get in the back."


	19. Sorry

**Prompt: Kensi makes it up to Deeks for yelling at him in Russia.**

* * *

"Can I have a blanket?"

Deeks knew when he made this request of the stewardess that he was opening himself up to mocking from his partner/girlfriend/pretty lady sitting next to him on the airplane from Russia. But he was cold, dammit, and not particularly thrilled with her at the moment so he didn't really care that she would pick on him.

"If only you had your slanket," Kensi said on cue, resting her head on his shoulder. Somehow they were able to convince Hetty to let them all fly first class for the trip home. She had plenty of room in her own seat. And a pillow. She was warm and cuddly and smelled really nice despite needing a shower, but still. He needed to hold his ground, and she needed to sleep in her own seat. She either had no idea he was still mad at her or she was trying to make it up to him.

"Ha," he responded dryly and nodded a thank you to the flight attendant that handed him the blanket that, okay, was not nearly as soft and warm as his slanket. But there was no way he would tell Kensi that.

Kensi rolled her eyes and helped him stretch the blanket across both of their bodies. "Really? You're still upset?"

"Why would you think I'm upset?"

She shrugged. "You've barely said five words all day."

"Maybe I have a lot on my mind," he answered pointedly, assuming she would drop the subject if he hinted at his work problems.

"We could talk about it," Kensi offered. "Even though I'm pretty sure you're mad at me for yelling at you for killing…whatever his name was."

Deeks scoffed. "I never said I was mad at you."

"Yeah, well," she jabbed his chest with her finger. "You've never said a lot of things, but that doesn't mean they're not true."

Unable to control himself, he made a face and silently mimicked her words. And if looks could kill, his time of death would have been somewhere around 2300 hours, Further-eastern European time. "Fine," he said. "I'm a little mad, but it's fine. You were right, I should worry more about saving some asshole's life so we can question him than guaranteeing your safety."

Sighing, she nestled in closer to him and began rubbing his chest under the blanket. "I was actually going to say that I'm sorry I overreacted. I was jet-lagged and had been trekking through the woods for hours after that guy and yeah, I was mad. But I'm sorry, you did what you had to do and I shouldn't have belittled you."

"Oh." Deeks twisted his lips. An apology from his ladybird was pretty rare, and had to treat them delicately, like fine china. Kensi apologies could be equated to Christmas dinner with Hetty. A special treat, but you better not break that fucking plate because it was probably a gift from some emperor from the 1800s. How old was Hetty anyway? It was possible that she was immortal. And Deeks was apparently very sleep deprived, because he completely lost his train of thought.

_Kensi. Snuggling. Apology. Got it._

"Thank you." He twisted his head and kissed her on the temple and tried not to let himself be distracted again, this time by Kensi's hand. Instead of circling his chest, it was now rubbing his upper thigh. "Sorry for not just telling you that I was pissed."

"Eh. We've been a little busy."

"No shit," he grumbled. Jesus, what was she doing with her hand? He was pretty sure her fingers just got a little bit of dick action. Snaking an arm around her shoulders, he lifted her slightly and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "We haven't even been alone in a couple of days."

"I know," she groaned, kissing him back. This time when she squeezed her hand, there was no denying what she was aiming for. "I can't wait to get home."

"Uh huh." Deeks deepened their kiss and snuck his hand up her shirt. "Does this count as a fight? We missed makeup sex last time."

Kensi whimpered sadly, but didn't pull away from his lips. She only parted from him long enough to speak. "Looks like we'll miss it this time, too."

"What," he mumbled. "Oh come on, we can go to the bathroom, make this trip worth a damn somehow."

"It's not that." She stroked his ever growing erection with one hand and the back of his neck with the other. "You-know-who decided to show up today."

"Ms. Lange?" Deeks asked with a bitter groan.

"Okay, _Deeks_." Kensi pulled her face away from his and glared. "I've told you, it freaks me out that you named my period after Hetty."

He shook his head unapologetically. "But you have to admit, the similarities are remarkable."

More glaring, that then quickly turned into a soft smile thanks to his supreme sadface. No, he was not even close to ashamed about his ability to turn into a sad puppy. Kensi knew his tricks and still couldn't resist him. "How about…something else?"

He dipped a finger into bra, his eyes fluttering as it brushed her nipple. "Like what, play with your tits until I get blue balls? It might be worth it."

"Shh," she hushed him. "If you don't quit talking so loud, I won't do anything."

"Blow job?" Deeks asked in an exaggerated whisper. "If it's a blow job I'll go ahead and forgive anything you might do for the next year."

Kensi smiled and shook her head in mock annoyance. "Shut up, unbuckle your pants, and kill the overhead light," she ordered before ducking her head under their blanket.

"What, are you serious?" He hissed in disbelief. Still, he did as he was told. "I was joking."

She peaked her head out from under the blanket. "Consider it part of my apology."

His hand in her bra was blocking the way towards her southern mission so he snatched it away and curled it in her hair. He inhaled sharply as he blindly felt her wrap her hand around his cock and slip it through the opening of his boxers. "You don't have to do…I'm like, covered in Russia right now."

"Shut up, Deeks."

"Shutting…" The feel of Kensi's tongue circling the tip of his dick while her hand slowly stroked his length made his frustrating day start to disappear from his memory. "Up."

Her hot, wet mouth reminded him of their last trip together to a cold climate, at Christmas. If he kept a man journal, that much needed blow job would have been documented as the most epic feeling of his life. Kensi had a way of making everything better, whether she knew it or not, and even if she was responsible for his troubles in the first place. Maybe he should make her yell at him more often. Or maybe he should just tell her he loves her. Or buy her a unicorn.

His fingers tangled in her hair. He hummed when she hummed, and he was pretty sure this was so awesome that he'd finally fall asleep and be happily awoken when they entered Pacific Standard time.

"Deeks?" A low, quiet voice rumbled from the seat behind him.

_Sam_. "Fucking hell," he whispered, and tugged on Kensi's hair to make her stop. But of course she didn't stop, because haha, how fucking funny was it that Sam was trying to talk to him mid-fellatio.

Not funny at all.

"_What_, Sam?" Deeks asked grumpily, holding back a whimper when Kensi's teeth gently grazed his shaft. "Trying to uh, sleep here."

"What's that electronic thing you said Kam would like? I need to get her a birthday present."

_What the shit?_ He sighed shakily and tried to compose himself well enough to speak, but damn, Kensi gave killer head and frankly he thought his balls were about to explode. Didn't Kam just have a birthday? How many fucking birthdays does this kid have? "Uh, sorry man, I don't remember."

"You know, the one we were talking about yesterday at the-"

"Trying to sleep, Sam!" Deeks slammed the palm of his hand on his arm rest just as Kensi slammed the head of his cock against the back of her throat. It was entirely possible that everyone in first class heard his outburst. The whole plane seemed to come to a standstill. The tired elderly couple across the aisle from them sat up and stared with judgment in their eyes.

"Damn." Sam's mutter brought everyone back to life. Luckily it was dark enough on the plane that Kensi's actions weren't terribly obvious to anyone that happened to glance in their direction.

With a huff, Deeks pulled the blanket over his head and tugged on his partner's hair. "You think you're cute, huh?"

Even in the dark, he could see the wicked glimmer in her eyes as she peeled her mouth away from him. "You don't?"

God, he did. "Please, just…I'm so close."

"Hmmm. Come for me, then," she purred, right before taking him completely in her mouth again.

"Ah ah, okay, yeah."

Those were the last noises he made before he came with a violent thrust in their makeshift tent, their own little world away from the rest of the passengers on the plane. He sighed contentedly and stroked her hair, not even complaining that she wiped her mouth on his shirt. "Come here."

Their lips met in the middle and they both laughed at their awkward positioning. "No more fights," Kensi said.

Deeks wiggled his eyebrows. "Aww, but I like your apologies."

"Whatever, I'm sure it will be your fault next time."

"I have no doubt that you're right about that." His smile faltered for a second, conveniently hidden by the darkness. "But I'm damn good at apologies, too."


	20. Safe

**Since there has been so many pictures with Kensi and Talia lately...oops.**

* * *

This was familiar to her, in a way she never thought anything would be again. Memorized bumps and scars, understood and expected reactions, the scent of a lover that would be forever burned into her brain. That was what Kensi had with Deeks now, she thought. Her hands were in his hair, his beard tickled her thighs as his tongue lavished her, and it was familiar. Safe.

Maybe _too_ safe for him?

Her eyes, previously squeezed shut, opened in confusion as Deeks began to lose focus. His mouth moved to her hip and he actually had the nerve to chortle when she let out a sigh of frustration. "Why did you stop?"

"I've been thinking," he murmured against her skin. It wasn't fair, really, the way his normally squeaky voice turned low and gravelly when he was turned on. "I think you like the attention from a certain someone."

Kensi sighed again. "I think I've made it pretty clear that I like attention from you." She nudged the back of his head with her knee. "You can resume that attention now."

"Not me." Smiling, he kissed his way up her belly to the valley of her breasts. "Talia."

"What?!" She sputtered, and guffawed, and moaned softly as he nipped the sensitive skin of her chest. The idea was ludicrous and only slightly true. "That's the most...no. Not even a little. No."

"Hmm. The lady doth protest too much, I think." The smile never left his face as his gaze turned toward up her face. The rise and fall of her chest was too hurried, the beating of her heart too loud. He knew her too well. "She told me she wanted to be with you, ya know."

Heat rushed into her cheeks. Their friend and occasional colleague had always been overly flirtatious and had gotten bolder every time they worked with her, but that was just her personality. Right? "Wha...what?"

His tongue circled her nipple and the cool air against her wet skin made her shiver. "She said you're gorgeous. Sexy." He lazily licked her again, watching her excitement with glee. "That your tits are amazing. Sometimes she wonders what it would feel like to have you. Smell you. Taste you."

Kensi really doubted that Talia ever told Deeks anything of the sort, but was too mesmerized by his words to discount his tale. "Do you ever think about her?" he asked softly.

Licking her lips, she answered with very little confidence. "No..."

"You sure?" Without warning, he clamped his teeth on her breast and she involuntarily arched her hips against his chest. He released her with a loud pop and blew against her skin, watching her inability to control her arousal. Her eyelids fluttered. It wasn't like she wasn't already close to orgasm when he decided to put this fantasy in her head. Now she wondered if she could come just from listening to him talk. That would be a first, for sure. "Do you think she's a gentle lover? Or maybe she likes it rough like you do."

"I don't know..."

He squeezed her ass hard and bit her other nipple. It was unlike him to be this firm without her provoking him. She squirmed below his weight, aching to be touched or fucked or anything to help send her over the edge. "I think she's rougher than I would be with you," he continued. "Guys try to treat you like porcelain, like you're delicate, but not her."

"Not her," she found herself whispering as she gave in to his words. He slid further up her body, trailing kisses along her neck and teasing her inner thighs with his fingers. The fantasy was everything that she and Deeks weren't - unfamiliar and dangerous. And still, she allowed herself to pretend that his rough fingers were smoother, that his cock pressed against her hip was unexplored flesh, soft and sweet and wonderfully strange.

"How do think she would make you come? Fuck you with her fingers or eat your pussy until you came all over her face?" His voice was a low growl in her ear. He was enjoying this way too much, but hell, she was enjoying it way more than she ever imagined. She loved when he talked filthy, and loved his fantastic imagination.

She let out a delighted gasp when he finally, _finally_, touched her between her legs again. Her hips bucked, a silent plea for him to continue. Kensi smiled and rested her head to the side, envisioning the possibilities. It wasn't Deeks' fingers spreading her open or his thumb on her clit. If she closed her eyes she could almost smell Talia's shampoo as her hair tickled her bare belly. She could imagine how soft her lips would be as they ravaged her body. She could practically taste Talia's lip gloss that she'd admired so many times on her lips. "Both," she breathed.

Almost as if they'd never had this brief aside from their lovemaking, Deeks spread her legs and pressed them to the mattress. Kensi was blind, lost in her fantasy and the overwhelming sensations from her boyfriend's mouth and hands. Within seconds she let her body succumb to it all, panting and moaning a name that neither of them would speak of again outside of the safety of their bedroom. Maybe safe didn't always have to be familiar anymore.

God, even before she opened her eyes again she could see the smug expression on Deeks' face. "Don't you ever," she said, her voice shaking as much as her body. "_Ever_ mention this to her."

When he crawled up and kissed her, it was a return to the normal Deeks - soft and sweet and familiar. He brushed his fingers across her lips and grinned. "Your secret is safe with me."


	21. Like, now?

**Prompt: "I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm really horny and you're really hot. Can we fuck? Like, now?"**

Sorry, this one is humor, not smut. :)

* * *

"How ya doing over there?"

Kensi smirked at her partner from across the bullpen, knowing full well how he was doing. It was a paperwork catch up day, which he hated. If he'd wanted to do fucking paperwork all day he would still be a lawyer. So, paperwork was strike one. Strike two? His beautiful partner was wearing a very distracting low cut shirt, and kept tucking and squeezing and thrusting her boobs all over the place. Seriously, he should arrest her ass right then and there for public indecency. Unfortunately, if he stood up to do so, Sam and Callen would see his raging hard-on that was attempting to burst through his jeans.

Deeks gave Kensi an irritated look and reached for his phone. He couldn't announce his naughty intentions to the class. No, he'd have to be more discreet. Hopefully Hetty didn't monitor their text messages.

***i'm gonna be honest with you***

***i'm really horny and you're really hot***

***can we fuck?***

***like, now? burn room, come on***

He waited for her reaction, but she must have had her phone on silent. Quietly he sat, willing her with the force of everything he thought to be holy to look at her phone. She was looking right back at him but couldn't read minds apparently. He held up his phone and wiggled it in the air, then pretended like he was typing on it. In response, she held up her phone to show that she had no messages.

"What the..." Deeks muttered, then dropped his phone when it vibrated in his hand. The text message was from Sam, who he now noticed was staring pointedly at him.

***but you haven't even wined and dined me yet ;)***

"Shit," Deeks cursed.

"Again?" Kensi asked. "Who did you sext this time?"

"I didn't!"

She rolled her eyes. "This happens all the time. Were basic reading skills not required for your fancy west coast law school?"

"Shut it, Cornell sounds like it should be a culinary school," Deeks growled, getting even hornier because dammit, arguing just did that to him. "Which, if it were, you would have failed out of your freshman year."

"Guys," Sam interrupted. "We had one rule when you two starting dating."

"One rule," Callen chimed in, not looking up from his paperwork.

"And what was that rule?" Sam asked.

Deeks dropped his head in shame. "No fucking at work," he grumbled.

"No fucking at work," Sam repeated in a mock fatherly tone. Secretly, he was dying laughing on the inside and Deeks knew it. Bastard.

Kensi closed her eyes and shook her head. "This is so embarrassing. And before you ask, no, it's not time to go. It's only 10:00 in the morning."

Deeks pouted at Kensi, then glared at Sam and Callen before returning to his case file. He managed to finish one, moving it to his completed stack and grabbing a fresh folder. Holding a finger up in the air, he pursed his lips. "Okay, but what about lunch-"

A collective chorus interrupted him. "No fucking at work!"


	22. of sound mind and body

**Kink fic meme: Bondage/restraints and blindfold/sensory deprivation. It's much milder than it sounds.**

* * *

_It's just a game._

That was the mantra currently playing on a loop in his head. Deeks could hear the words so loudly that he could see them flashing, white against black, on the back of his eyelids. All other sounds and sights were stolen from him, leaving him deaf, blind, and quite possibly dumb.

This all started with a day trip to Camp Pendleton to interview the CO of a Marine who was either a victim, a suspect, or both. Kensi had an unusual look in her eyes, like an evil glint, as she watched Marines do drills in the field. Deeks almost mistook it for nostalgia at first, but he knew her reactions better than that by now.

"You're kinda scaring me right now," he'd joked as they walked back to her Audi. Her only response - a wink.

Once at home that evening, she'd lured him upstairs with the same mischievous stare, explaining that she wanted to test his survival skills. He'd proven he would travel across the world to find her, she explained. But what if she was only feet away and he had nothing but pure instinct to rely on in order to save his princess?

Kensi stripped him of his shirt and jeans and pushed him to his knees, binding his ankles behind him and wrists in front with zipties. "Can you crawl?" With wide eyes he proved that he could in fact crawl, more gracefully than he imagined, along the wooden floor of their upstairs hallway. She nodded her approval and pulled a black strip of fabric from her jeans. "You've just narrowly escaped after being held hostage by savages for days. Your mission is to find me so we can escape together."

"Isn't this just a little too close to reality?" Deeks asked through gritted teeth. The wood felt harder under his knees and elbows than he would have expected.

Kensi cocked her head. "This is nothing like reality. It's just a game."

"A game," he echoed.

"It's night time," she continued, covering his eyes with the cloth and knotting it behind his head. "And there's been an explosion." Those were the last words he heard before she slipped foam earplugs in his ears and dragged him to his feet, spinning him in circles (4 and a half circles he counted). She pushed him to his knees again, and then...nothing.

_It's just a game._

He licked his lips, thankful she didn't gag him as well. This gave him an out, a chance to surrender if he grew too frustrated with her "game." For now, he wasn't going to let her win that easily. Dropping his palms to the floor, he completed the rotation of the fifth circle, knowing he now faced the long end of the hallway. The stairs were to his right, a linen closet to his left. As long as he stayed true, he wouldn't fall down the stairs and break his neck. Excellent.

His movements were slow and careful as he crawled across the floor, the imaginary creaks and cracks sounding in his ears as he moved. A sharp fragment of wood pricked his right forearm, and he knew he was at the top of the stairs. That damn piece of wood poked him in the foot every morning. Fearing he was a little too far to the right for his own safety, he scooted to the left until a baseboard brushed against his knee. Just a dozen more feet, a turn to the right, and he'd be in their bedroom.

What he didn't anticipate were hazards in the hallway. Something hard and smelly, like mud and grass and engine oil, blocked his path. He ran his fingers across the offensive object, and shook his head with a silent sigh. Her boots. In the war zone of the Battle for Kensi Blye, one must always expect roadblocks in the form of discarded shoes.

After circumnavigating the boots, Deeks continued his slow crawl along the floor. Another foot, and his fingers brushed against some fabric, soft and thick. Dropping his head, he rubbed his cheek along the smooth denim and had a flashback to the nights where he'd fallen asleep with his face resting comfortably against jeans just like these. A slow smile spread across his lips.

So it was _that_ kind of game.

Blood rushed to his cheeks, sensing what he thought he would find next on his journey to freedom. The discomfort of the wood against his skin was forgotten as he dragged himself further down the hall. He smelled her shirt before he felt it. Many things had changed over the years, but that scent would always remain the same. It was burned into his memory, gave him strength when he thought he had none left and often aroused him at the most inappropriate of times.

Though technically, bound and blindfolded would probably be the most appropriate time for him to feel a swelling in his shorts. Provided, of course, that he won this little game of hers. If he lost, wow, he was really going to lose. That most certainly was not going to happen.

Right before the turn to their bedroom, he felt the smooth satin of her bra at his fingertips. It distracted him enough that he turned too soon and hit his head on the door frame. He froze, knowing that in a real life scenario, that one mistake could mean his death. Silently he waited, the pounding in his ears louder than he assumed the thud of his head against the door could have been. But no one snatched him up, or removed his blindfold. Odd, he thought, that now he would consider the return of his sight to be a punishment instead of reward.

Kensi watched him. He knew it because he could feel her gaze penetrating his mind. He could almost hear her shaky breathing, see the gleeful smirk on her face, taste her velvety flesh on his lips. The gifts of sight and sound and freedom weren't necessary for him to feel those things, only his memory and keen awareness of his lover.

It was still too soon to speak his victory. He adjusted his position and crawled over the threshold of their room. The floor squeaked under his weight, not because he heard it but because it always did in that one particular spot. She wouldn't be on the bed. Most likely she waited for him in _her_ chair, from her apartment, in the corner of the bedroom. If his suspicions proved correct, then just within his grasp should be...

Deeks dropped his lips to the ground, half expecting to look like an idiot when he face-planted onto the bare floor beneath him. But his instincts were on point - his mouth rested on lace, red lace to be exact. He'd watched her put them on that morning, thinking at the time it was an odd choice for a likely uneventful day at work. Perhaps it wasn't such an odd choice at all. A deliberate decision, just like his choice to toy with them on the floor in front of her. He nudged them with his nose, just as he liked to do right before yanking them down her slender legs and flinging them across the room. There was something intoxicating in her scent, more powerful than any aphrodisiac in the world. Only one thing could possibly be more potent.

Opening his mouth, he clamped his teeth on the panties and dragged himself across the floor until his head bumped the old armchair at last. He deposited the lingerie at her feet, searching blindly for an inch of skin to kiss. Kensi jerked when his lips found the arch of her foot. It's funny, he thought, that he never noticed how unbelievably soft that patch of skin felt. But not so soft that he didn't have the urge to nip at it, and her ankle, and her calf as he pulled himself upright. He didn't face her as he sat on his heels, because that would mean he'd actually have to remove his lips from her body. His prize had been found, and he was going to claim it.

From her knee to her thigh he blessed her with his tongue, taking the time to savor her in ways he hadn't since their first few weeks together. Her hips shifted slightly, spreading her legs further apart for him. He smiled, murmuring to her right before he spread her lips with his tongue. "I win."

Though he couldn't hear or see, he felt the vibrations of her laugh and words before she tangled her fingers in his hair. "Keep telling yourself that."


	23. Stakeout

Kink fic meme: Wall sex.

* * *

They'd been at it all day - this apartment, the stakeout, and each other's throats.

Two windows, two watchers, twelve hours. They ran out of coffee after hour three, chocolate after five, and patience somewhere around ten. That's how she ended up in her current position.

Both legs were wrapped around his hips like a vice, one bare and the other mostly covered by her denim leggings and boot. The painted brick wall behind her back stung and scratched mercilessly each time her partner thrust deeper inside her. Every muscle in her body screamed as she tried to maintain balance and composure, like she was in the throes of a Crossfit workout. If only WOD's included a cock pounding - maybe more people would be interested in physical fitness.

"Not having trouble focusing on the job, are you?" Deeks whispered in her ear.

Her window was still within sight, as was his. That was the entire purpose of this awful position that, if she ignored the discomfort, really wasn't awful at all. "Never."

"Really, because your eyes keep doing that squinty thing they do when you're about to-"

"Just shut up and fuck me harder," she grumbled in his ear, clutching her binoculars to his back.

He squeezed her hips, withdrawing himself almost completely before slamming into her so hard that she felt it in her throat. "Yes ma'am."

"Don't..." Her voice stuttered. Completing that sentence, or speaking at all anymore, wasn't really necessary. Instead she pried her eyes open and stared out into the city like her job required of her that day. She focused on her breathing, and his breathing, and the insanely beautiful rhythm of his hips. He never skipped a beat, like he had an internal metronome to keep him in tune. Fast or slow, gentle or rough, it didn't matter. As long as he remained steady, he could send her over the edge every time. Just a little...bit...

Static screeched in her ear before a high-pitched voice interrupted her concentration. "Guys?"

"Fuck," Deeks muttered. Shifting back a step, he wrapped one arm around her waist and tapped his earwig. "Yeah Nell, what's up?"

Kensi tried to drop her legs, but to her surprise Deeks tightened his grip and drove deeper into her. His free hand clamped over her mouth, silencing her gasp.

"Hetty wanted me to check in," Nell answered slowly. "Been kinda quiet on your end for a little while. Any suspicious behavior?"

"Nope." Pressing his lips together, he whistled a quiet shoosh. "Nothing to see here."

Kensi debated fighting against him, but she found his wicked grin pretty impossible to resist. That was, until he returned to his previous machinations. She wanted to scream at him to stop. She wanted to threaten his life if he did stop.

Nell didn't buy it. "You sure? You sound a little...off. Do I need to call for backup?"

Deeks laughed loud enough to cover the moan from his partner that he couldn't suppress with his hands. "Well, Kensi does look like she wants to claw my eyes out right now."

A truer statement had never been spoken. Fire and lust and a little bit of rage burned in her eyes, the eyes that she needed to keep open and focused on the task at hand. But she could feel herself quickly losing focus and control. Her belly grew tighter with every thrust, her vision cloudier with every passing second. And this asshole driving her up the wall couldn't have appeared calmer if he was seated at their dining room table eating breakfast.

"Well, that's nothing new. What did you do this time?"

Deeks met her eyes for a moment, allowing her to see the cracks in his facade. "Ate the last piece of chocolate," he murmured.

Nell tsked. "You're gonna be paying for that one for a while."

"I'll make it up to her," he promised.

Kensi's eyelids fluttered, barely registering the conversation taking place around her. Her body tensed and a whimper escaped just as he removed his hand from her mouth. The whine grew quickly into a cry and he silenced her again with his lips, whispering what could have been either "let go" or "shut up" over her moans. It didn't really matter which one. Both happened.

As controlled and rhythmic as he was, she was every part wild and erratic. She bucked her hips, fighting the pain in her back and cramps of her legs to draw him in, to make him feel exactly what he could do to her. Their windows were forgotten for a minute or five, a distant afterthought behind the roll of her hips and her fingers clutching at his hair. He wasn't the only one who knew a million ways to make their partner come like a love-crazed fool.

Deeks wasn't nearly as quiet, and he almost gave her a damn concussion when he finally succumbed, spilling into her with a mighty force. It was then that she remembered what a hellish week they'd had. Long hours, little sleep, and certainly no time for sex. No wonder they'd been so pissy with each other.

His grip began to loosen, and they both slid to the floor in a pile of half-dressed limbs. He kissed her on the cheek and muttered an apology for the mess before climbing back to his feet. "So, wall sex, yeah? Pretty good."

Maybe at the time, but now Kensi's whole body was cursing her for it. "My back is killing me."

"You weren't complaining five minutes ago."

"Just help me up," she grumbled. Once dressed and straightened, she found her binoculars on the floor and returned to her post. "One more hour."

Deeks reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square in a shiny wrapper, placing it in her lap. The supposed last piece of chocolate. "I knew you'd need it on the last lap. You are truly horrible at rationing, I hope we never have to delve into our earthquake kit."

She smiled and devoured the candy. One more hour and they could go home and sleep, as long as nothing... "Do you see that?"

Deeks grabbed his binoculars and sighed, nodding his head in annoyance.

Shit. So much for sleep.


End file.
